Nighttime
by Princesa7
Summary: It was almost funny, how a single girl could turn a powerful shinigami like himself into a sentimental mess." IchiHime. Lemon in second chapter. Pointless Valentine's Day gift


**Hime:** I bring an _almost_ late Valentine's Day gift! XD rushes up last minute waving the fanfic in the air It's IchiHime because I felt like it and…yeah. (beams and let's you read)

Oh and P.S. …listening to Colbie Caillat's song "Bubbly" while writing romance fanfiction works wonders, but it produces epic levels of sap, I'm warning you. X3

---

Orihime enjoyed waking up in the middle of the night. Most people would be agitated and restless, but she liked waking up, simply to enjoy falling back to sleep again. She snuggled closer into the cool sheets, listening to the faint sound of crickets outside. The best sensation though, had to be the warmth and weight of the man next to her.

Closing her eyes, Hime listened to Ichigo's steady breathing, not moving an inch in case she woke him up and broke the soothing pattern. It was Valentine's Day, and they'd been together for about six months now, but she still didn't have the courage to go any farther, no matter how much she wanted to. Only a few hours ago they'd gotten close to it, but she wimped out as always; she was so lucky Ichigo was a patient person…

She was about to fall asleep again, eyes fluttering shut against the light breeze that wafted through the room from the open window, when she thought again, and abruptly turned onto her other side.

Ichigo's face was serene, different from his usual tense expression. (even if he definitely smiled more around her) He was something of a bed hog, laying on his back with both arms slightly spread, one above her head on the pillow, but she didn't mind it. His lips were slightly parted as he exhaled, and she couldn't help but lean ever so slowly over and press hers to his, nothing intimate, just a secret kiss. There was irony in it and she knew it, but it was a good kind; it brought back bad memories of that night perhaps…but here she was now, able to do it without fear, and even more if she had the courage to only ask.

She laid her head on his shoulder, wrapping one arm around his waist and feeling a lot more comfortable.

-(POV change thingy)-

Ichigo had been mostly awake all through Hime's little kiss, and it was hard not to open his eyes and respond; the only thing keeping him back was the tenderness of the situation. Something about it, hell, something about _Hime_ always smoothed his rough edges. He couldn't describe it, he just knew he wanted it, to keep her and that wonderful feeling all the time. He wanted to be as close as she'd allow him to get…

He finally opened his eyes, seeing her apparently asleep against him, and smiled, moving his arm to draw her in more. She mumbled something, nuzzling closer, and that feeling in his heart soared. It was almost funny, how a single girl could turn a powerful shinigami like himself into a sentimental mess, but there you have it. Her bright hair and big eyes and that laugh that made _him_ laugh just by the joyous sound of it, not to mention her smile; he didn't even try to put a clever analogy to it.

"Ichi?"

Ichigo blinked, coming out from his reverie to see those brown eyes looking up at him curiously, and a bit sleepily.

"Oh, Hime, did I wake you?" He squeezed her a little in apology, but she only shook her head and smiled at him.

"No, I wasn't quite asleep…"

He smirked a bit, felt a little teasing was in order. "Neither was I."

Hime looked up at him again, cheeks dusted with red, before giggling a little and laying her head back down. One of her hands rested on his stomach, and lightly gripped the blue t-shirt he had on.

"Meanie," she mumbled, and Ichigo laughed, unable to keep himself from breaking the peaceful silence in the face of Hime's adorability.

"Heh, sorry." He gently pulled at her until she laid on top of him, her hair falling around her face as she blinked at him.

Ichigo brushed the hair behind her ears, hands stopping to rest on her arms. He looked at her intensely, and Hime couldn't think of anything else to do but lean down and kiss him.

It was a simple kiss, which slowly became more passionate. Ichigo put one hand against the back of her head, keeping her steady, and lightly tasted her, as she was more than willing to let him inside her mouth. He gently probed here and there, not wanting to overwhelm at all, but quickly had her like putty in his hands. She gripped his shoulders, eyes closed pressed her body closer to his, if it was possible.

Ichigo's opened his eyes, slowing at stopping his ministrations. Hime looked at him with a confused expression, and he brushed her bangs away from her forehead. Having her close like this was a bit much for him to handle without ending up in a situation she might not be comfortable with yet, and he didn't want to scare her, not now and after all they'd been through to get here.

"Hime? I want to ask you something, since I don't think it'd be right for me to keep going without your permission and all, 'cause it's pretty important and I don't want to freak you out…"

Orihime smiled some at his rambling; he was really cute when he did that. In truth, she was thrilled, even if a little nervous. If he was thinking what she was, she wouldn't have to summon up any mysterious courage to speak her mind on what she wanted to do.

She kissed him again, quickly, and smiled bigger. "Ichi, I love you, so, whatever you'd want to do, I want to do. As long as it's with you I'm happy; I don't want it to be with anyone else."

---

**Hime:**Lemon in next chapter, I just thought I should split it up for whatever reason.Also, I haven't wirrten it yet. o.O


End file.
